


Night Dreamin'

by Stardustandbacon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Childhood, Corellia, Kid Fic, Thinking About the Future, Young Han sees no problems with running away from your problems, all han wants is to be a cool guy who has a cool ship and money, and food, kid han, kid!Han, like no one ever was, living in the streets like you're aladdin or smth, starships, street urchin life, wanting to be the very best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardustandbacon/pseuds/Stardustandbacon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Han gazes into the endless night sky and imagines his future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Dreamin'

The old shack was comfortable. Not in the literal sense, but he always felt comfortable and at ease when he was there. Nobody went near the crumbling stone-and-metal-beams building, so he could relax and know that no one was likely to come after him. Besides, this was the outskirts of the city, and many of the buildings were in similar states to this one, so why check this one specifically?

He carefully unloaded his earnings from his pockets, checking to make sure he didn't let any coins roll into a corner where he wouldn't find it later. He needed every bit of the credits he had gotten. He pulled out a crumbling piece of bread and promptly took a hasty bite, catching the falling crumbs in his other hand. As he chewed, the rest of the bread and breadcrumbs were wrapped in a old rag.

He counted the credits. If he was able to steal food without getting caught for a few days, he could buy some more blaster bolts. That was good, because he seemed to be running out faster than before. He would be eleven in a few months. People were more likely to see him now than when he was a little kid. People would say that he should be at school, or maybe, in a few years, say he should be working. _Actually,_ he mused, getting a job wouldn't be too bad. _Not a real job,_ his brain echoed quickly, _just one cleanin' ships or somethin', 'cause havin' lots of money given to you every week would be real nice._ But would they ask him about his family, and where he lived? Would they turn him into the authorities, who would lock him up 'till he was old and crazy? He pushed the thought out of his mind as he turned back to today's earnings.

The bracelet was real fancy. He could definitely get something for that. Everything else would probably be considered scrap. Scrap didn't sell for much, but he could sell it. That was better than all those days when he was younger and his hands had received more slaps than loot. _Pickpockets' lives're a gamble,_ a kid named Ketra had said to him once, _most days are all or nothin'._

Carefully storing the stolen goods under the floor for the night, he climbed bits of a decrepit wall, careful with his footing, through a hole in the equally-decrepit roof. Sitting down cross-legged on the roof, he pulled an apple out of his pocket and took a large bite out of it. His nose wrinkled at the bitter taste. _Sign said fresh,_ he thought, _s'posed to be fresh._ He kept eating it anyway as he laid down flat on his back.

He looked up at the night sky. Partially blocked by clouds and smoke, his eyes scanned the vast navy heavens above for any starships whizzing by. He pinpointed one, keeping his eyes locked on it as he continued his "meal". It was a grey ship, probably a freighter. Once he had spotted an X-wing, but that was a rare sight on this planet. Correllia was mostly a planet of cities, factories, and the exporting of the goods they made. Still, ships were interesting, and ships were ships.

 _I'm gonna get one one day,_ he thought. _No one'll be able to catch me in my starship. It'll be super fast, and I can fly away from anything that'll get in my way, and they'll never catch me._

He pictured his future. When he was a grown-up, he would be living the good life: fast, comfortable, adventurous, and enough money for anything he could ever want. He would be able to buy the best, newest, blasters, and plenty of food. Sweet, warm hotcakes, ice cream, and if he did buy apples, he would be sure they would be fresh. He smiled as he chucked the not-fresh apple's core to the side.

 _Just you wait, everybody. The whole galaxy better be ready for Han Solo, expert pilot and dashing rich guy, in a few years. Just you wait,_ he thought, closing his eyes and dreaming of a bright future.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically just a thing I wrote on what I imagine Han's life was like when he was younger. I have a lot of feelings about Star Wars.
> 
> If you like this fic, leave Kudos! Leave a Comment! Rob a bank! Stab your enemy 23 times on the Ides of March!* Check out my [tumblr](http://lunarhobbits.tumblr.com/) !
> 
> *If you do the third or fourth one, I cannot be held accountable for your crimes in court. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
